Never Love Again
by Aoi Kitsune12
Summary: Hinata left Konoha three years ago as a missing nin. Life in that village was one torture after another. The events that forced her away damaged her terribly and changed her in ways no one would have believed. She may need some help on her path to healing. Dark Naruto. Slightly AU. ON HIATUS/REWRITING
1. Prologue

_Hate is the jagged edges of broken love._

_The edges cut both the breaker of the bond,_

_And the bearer of the broken heart._

_The edges can only be smoothed,_

_By sincere forgiveness._

* * *

She pressed herself as deep into the corner as she could. She had gotten off easy tonight, with only a dozen or so bruises, a split lip, black eye, and potentially a sprained wrist. Silent sobs shuddered through her body and tears glistened in her lashes, dripping from her white-lavender eyes, leaving silvery trails down her cheeks.

Jagged light split the sky, and was answered by the deep rumble of thunder. Rain began to fall from the dark clouds that had long since obscured the moon. The drops pattered on the streets and rooftops creating a song and masking the water on her face.

Flashes of his smiling face accompanied by his words cut more deeply and pained her more than any wound she had ever experienced. He had said he loved her over and over again and promised to stop, but each time he lied and hit her again.

She couldn't take it any longer. He was supposed to be her escape from the pain. The boy she had known, the one she had fallen in love with was no longer there. In his place was a monster that put on a pleasant face in public. She had to go, before it started getting worse than a beating nearly every night.

Her heart had long ago been broken, shattered into millions of shards. She no longer had any reason to stay. Her family hated her; the only two in that Kami forsaken place who had shown her any kindness and love were gone, stolen from her by Death's never satisfied greed.

She had nothing material left of value, and knew if she didn't flee soon, she may never get another chance. He was only gone tonight because of some diplomatic event. There was no telling when he would return. She stood and hurried toward the village entrance, raven hair flowing out behind her, dripping the water it had soaked up.

Luckily, the guards were short, due to the party, so the gates had only one guard, who she was easily able to slip past. Her life of hiding in the shadows had given her that ability. She fled into the forest, savoring the thought of the freedom she had so long craved. She turned her pale eyes back on the village that had been her home for seventeen years, before turning away, setting her eyes on the future that awaited her.

* * *

******AN: I didn't actually intend to get the first part of the rewrite up so soon, but the plot keeps bothering me so here it is. Taking you reviews, as well as some of the thing I saw wrong with the previous story, into consideration, the plot (it was rather non-existent before anyway) has changed drastically. So review please about how you think it is so far.**


	2. Author

So, I'm sorry to have to do this but I'm putting this story on hiatus. Writing three stories at once(one is not yet posted) and typing them is too hectic for my incredibly short attention span. Also, I've read some of your reviews and its got me thinking that when I wrote this story without really knowing what I was writing and its future effects. So I think I will be rewriting some of this story so that everything will fit. First I need to write down exactly what I want the plot to be. If you have any input, constructive criticism, or OC's for Hakumei feel free to shoot me a PM. Thanks for your support!


	3. AN 2

Another author's note. Sorry to get anyone's hoped up. Though I have posted the rewritten prologue, I intend to finish Three Wishes before any more major rewriting is done. Hopefully that will be done around mid-June. Anyway I have a poll up on my page for what you all want to happen after Three Wishes. If you'd like me to focus solely on this story, I recommend voting. Guests can leave a review which I will factor into the poll.


End file.
